1. Art Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a space forming apparatus for a slide fastener chain to which continuous synthetic-resin-made elements are attached along a side edge of a fastener tape thereof by sewing. More specifically it relates to a space forming apparatus for removing groups of said elements each having a predetermined length with a predetermined interval in a longitudinal direction of the long slide fastener chain.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a continuous space forming apparatus for a slide fastener chain, in which spaces are successively formed in the slide fastener chain being carried intermittently, has been disclosed in for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-176606 or Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-42847 and has been already reduced into practice. In this kind of the space forming apparatus as well as the space forming apparatus disclosed in these publications, all the mechanical components and operating members which compose the apparatus are necessarily assembled and installed to a frame.
According to the above-described Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-176606, there are a pair of guide plates, which serve as grippers for forming a guide gap for the slide fastener chain on a frame, at the front and rear sides. A front-side guide plate is disposed so as to be capable of moving obliquely between the above of the front side and its normal guide position. When the slide fastener chain is being inserted, the front-side guide plate is moved upward to the front side so as to widen the chain insertion opening, so that the insertion can be facilitated. When the insertion of the slide fastener chain is terminated, the aforementioned guide plate is moved to the normal guide position.
According to the above-described Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-42847, on the other hand, the grippers, which are equivalent to the aforementioned pair of the guide plates, are fixed on a frame such that they oppose each other. When the slide fastener chain is being inserted, the gripper on the front side is removed from the frame.
To assemble each composition unit or an operating member, a number of components are required, for which a high processing accuracy is demanded. Further, at the time of such assembly or installation, a number of composition units and members including guide members and frames need to be assembled one by one. Therefore, it takes a long time to position for the assembly and adjust the timing between respective operating members. Particularly, in the space forming apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-176606, the number of the operating members for moving the guide plates and installation parts thereof are increased thereby complicating the installation work.
Further, if it is intended to insert a new slide fastener chain, according to the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-176606, the guide plate needs to be moved from the normal position to an insertion position on the front side. In the space forming apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-42847, the fixed gripper needs to be removed from the frame, and then after the insertion of the slide fastener chain is completed, the gripper needs to be installed on the frame again. In either case, there is such a problem that the slide fastener chain cannot be inserted easily.
Usually, this kind of space forming apparatus has, on a lower base thereof, lower members such as a pair of front and rear fixed grippers which serve as guide plates, a pair of front and rear movable cutters which move vertically between the pair of fixed grippers, a knock-out which moves vertically between the movable cutters independently. Further, above of these members, the space forming apparatus has upper members such as a pair of front and rear movable grippers which are disposed at a predetermined interval and moves vertically or are fixed while cooperating with the fixed grippers or a punch which descends and presses the coupling head side of a coupling element row downward.
Most of the upper members move vertically at a predetermined stroke as being guided by the guide member. Thus, although a predetermined gap is set between the upper members and the lower members, at least a gap relative to the upper limit position of the aforementioned punch is needed. This gap is a relatively large gap as can be understood from the diagrams of the above-described publications. Thus, the fingers are likely to be inserted into this gap. Further, if any safety device is installed, the mechanism would be further complicated.
After spaces are formed by cutting out the coupling elements, the cut wastes are discharged to the front side of the forming apparatus. At this time, in general, they are blown out and discharged to the front side of the apparatus from the rear side by such means as compressed air. For that reason, the cut wastes are likely to be accumulated in the surrounding of the apparatus thereby leading to worsening of the working environment.